


Head Start

by TeethFarie



Series: Julian’s Kinky Escapades [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Frottage, Kink Negotiation, Masochism, Multi, Oral Sex, Predator/Prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeethFarie/pseuds/TeethFarie
Summary: “Running works up an appetite, my love.” You lace your fingers through the hair at his nape, snapping his head back to expose his throat. A pathetic, gurgled noise leaves Julian’s throat. He sinks to his knees on his own accord. He supposes that in a real fight, he wouldn’t stand a chance.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak
Series: Julian’s Kinky Escapades [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121531
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Starting off a new series strong!

Cold wind whips through Julian’s auburn hair and the night frost reddens his cheeks. Warm puff clouds of air briefly show inches from his lips with each hurried exhale. The streets of Vesuvia are mostly empty, at least in the part he’s chosen. His cloak ripples behind him with his long strides. He’s run for quite a while now, hiding from shadows the best his gangly limbs would allow.

Julian strains his ears for noise. There’s the soft thud of far away footfalls and a rush of excitement surges through his body. He waits, partially hidden by the shadows of night until the footsteps are louder, thunderous against the choppy pavement. Julian purposefully steps into view, giving himself up for only a few seconds. A few seconds is all it took for you to lock your sights on him. You grin and he turns on his heel to run.

_ “You can’t run forever, Julian.”  _ Your voice carries like an echo and Julian is tempted to give up early, though what would be the fun in that? “You’ll have to be faster, dear!” He shouts back over his shoulder, boisterous and clear. Tears prickle the corners of his eye as wind rushes past his face. Exhilarating, it truly is. He’d have to thank you later for suggesting such an activity.

_ “I was thinking..” You splay your fingers over Julian’s chest, lean muscle and sparse chestnut hair. “I’ve been wanting to try something new.” Julian’s interest peaks and he hums against the crook of your neck. The bed is warm and delightful, though he sighs into your touch like it’s all he needs. “I want to chase you.” You bluntly state, no other way of introducing the topic. “Chase?” Julian asks, confusion laced in his tone. “You don’t need to chase me, darling, I’ll never run from you.” He pushes himself up to meet you face to face. “Not like that,” You sigh, combing his hair out of his face. “Like a predator, prey thing..I chase you around the city, and if I catch you..” Julian catches on quickly, cheeks flushing a delectable pink. “Oho! I like the sound of that!” He barks a throaty laugh and arches a brow. “Do tell, my dear, would you ravish me in the dark like an animal?” Julian’s voice is similar to that of a purr, deep and sultry. You grin, all teeth and bad ideas. You wretch yourself from his grip and sling your leg over his hip, straddling him. You lean down, close to his ear, lips brushing tantalizingly against the lobe. “Only if you lose.” _

Julian was destined to lose. He had it written in the stars; but if it was you he’d lose to, he’d go willingly. His breath has run ragged, ripping from his lungs like sandpaper. There was nothing in it for him if he won. He doesn't like to take control, he wants to be used, and so he purposefully runs down an alley he knows leads to a dead end. Julian leans against the cold brick, rough even through his coat. He takes the moment to catch his breath and wipe the sweat off his brow bone. He thinks of how to play up the ‘captured prey’ act. Should he submit, offering his neck with a whimper? Or should he fight you, struggling meekly against you with a plea of hope? 

The thoughts run to a halt when the streams of moonlight reflect off your shadow, looming bigger than your stature. “Ilyushka.” You slice through the strained silence like a knife through butter. Julian shudders at the use of his full name. It does more to him than he thought. “Ah! My darling, you’ve caught me in quite the compromising position,” he flounders, trembling with each step you take forward. Slowly, you saunter up to him like a cat circling a mouse. You enjoy how he shivers when you grab his collar, tugging him to your level. 

“What a beautiful little morsel you are,” you purr, sultry and ragged, nipping at his earlobe. Julian gasps, face heating as he bites his lip, worrying the flesh between his teeth. “Running works up an appetite, my love.” You lace your fingers through the hair at his nape, snapping his head back to expose his throat. A pathetic, gurgled noise leaves Julian’s throat. He sinks to his knees on his own accord. He supposes that in a real fight, he wouldn’t stand a chance. Your eyes gleam under the shadows of the night, eager and sadistic.

Uncharacteristically, Julian is at a loss for words, feeling as if his tongue was too swollen to move. “Cat got your tongue?” You chuckle, standing back just slightly to let the moonlight shine down on his form, illuminating sharp shadows and contours of his body. You press your palm to the top of his head and shove him down further, forcing him to fall flat on his ass. Julian huffs, spindly legs falling apart. You press your foot onto his groin.

“ _ Oohhh,”  _

Julian keens, bucking his hips into the sole of your boot. You smirk. He’s trapped under your foot like a bug pinned to a table, manipulated to whomever's whim. “D-darling-“ you grind your foot down onto his hardening cock, a slow circular motion that leaves him gasping like a fish out of water. “You make for awful prey.” Your tone drips with tease and delight.

He only nods his head, loosely and uncoordinated. “Th-then spare me,” Julian ups the act, voice trembling. “I can be b-better than a meal,” he pleads, fingers digging into the ground below, nails scraping up dirt matted in between stones. You pause, drawing out an exaggerated hum as you think.

Julian cranes his head up, hopeful and eager to please. “I’d make it worth your while.” He licks his lips, dry and cracked from the harsh wind. “I’ll do  _ anything _ .” Julian draws out the last word, coating his phrases in the sweetest tone he could muster. 

You grab a fistful of curly hair atop his hair and tug downward, forcing him to fall flat on his face. A cry leaves his lips, resting his cheek to the cold earth and groaning in poorly hidden delight when you press your foot to the side of his head. He braces his hands flat, scuffed and dirty. One word drawls from your lips.

“Anything?” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part!! I hope you enjoy~! <:•)

_ “Anything?”  _

_  
_ You deviously copy, relishing the whimpered approval that leaves his lips. Julian takes labored breaths, gazing as high as his peripheral vision would allow. He can only see shadows and impressions of your figure. You bring your foot up and place it down beside his head.

Julian cranes his neck to look up at you, auburn hair covered in splotches of dust and dirt from the cold earth, frizzy in places and curls matted to his head in others. He’s a delectable mess.

“Whatever you want, I’ll do it.” He doesn’t dare move yet, solid in his position on the ground. “You can use me however you like.” Julian definitely enjoys this—trapped under you, literal prey as he begs for your mercy. You hum in delight.

“So,” you begin, placing your hands firm on your hips as you stare down your nose at him. Julian eagerly waits. “I could tell you to kiss my boots and you’d do it, huh?” There’s a glint in your eye, mischievous and power drunken. You never expected you’d enjoy this so much. “Y-yes, I would!” Julian looks as if he’d jump on you at the chance to worship any part of you. Next time, you think to yourself. You have other plans in mind.

“Get up.” 

“Yes, r-right away,” 

Julian heaves himself up into his knees, further scuffing the leather on his high boots. He sits back on his heels and waits, biting his lip in anticipation of what’s to come. You begin to unfasten your bottoms and slide your undergarments to your thighs. Julian whimpers. “Use your mouth and prove your worth.” You demand, lacing your fingers through his curls and tugging him closer; soft through your fingers and lightly scented of sandalwood. Julian follows, shuffling on his knees until he can press his cheek against your upper thigh. “You won’t regret this-“ 

You tug sharply on his hair, eliciting a loud moan, loud enough to draw attention if anybody were to wander by. Though, the thought turns you on even further. “Get to it,  _ pet _ .” A low noise rumbles from the back of Julian’s throat at the name and he starts kissing wetly against your sex. “Yeah, that’s what I’ll do,” another hard pull on his hair has him moaning against you, sending pleasant vibrations from his lips onto your sensitive flesh. “I’ll spare you as a meal and keep you as my pet.” Julian’s trousers are too tight, way too tight and your nasty words only make him throb harder in them. 

He puts his mouth to work and buries his face in between your thighs, swallowing up any part of you he can fit in his mouth and on his tongue. “I b-bet you’d like that, hm? Keep you as my own little fuck toy to use whenever I w-want.” You start to flounder as your lover spreads his hot mouth and tongue over your most delicate areas, knowledgeable in what you like and how you like it. Your knuckles pale with the grip you have on his messy hair and you can only imagine how he feels; though if anything, Julian would prefer the harsh touch.

Julian starts to get sloppy, dazed and pupils blown as he looks up at you, gloved hands clinging to your hips tightly like a lifeline. He shifts on his heels and rubs his svelte thighs together in search for the sweet friction he craves. Your scent floods his nose and Julian widens his jaw, stretching the aching muscle further. “D-does it turn you on that m-much, knowing y-you’re,  _ hah _ , mine and m-mine alone?” A breathy moan escapes your lips and cool air is ragged against your throat with each inhale you take. Your heart is pounding and blood thrums in between your thighs. Julian whimpers loudly against you and you can only assume he’d be saying  _ ‘yes, yes, more,’ _ .

His hands paw at yours and guide your palms on either side of his head, silent pleading for something  _ more _ . You catch on to what he wants you to do and you click your tongue. “ _ Filthy, _ ” you grip tighter and crane his skull to your benefit and fuck into his mouth. Julian eagerly accepts what you have to give and the way your lips curl as you grit your teeth only stoke the fire building deep in his gut. 

Oh, how he desperately wants to slip his hand down his trousers and pleasure himself, though he doesn’t dare until you’re satisfied; so Julian allows himself the rubbing of his thighs as mediocre relief instead. 

Your fingers thread through his hair once more for grip and you pull him close, grinding his nose against your pubic bone. Quick breaths through his nose are Julian’s source of oxygen as he’s held close, close enough to choke; but he’d like that, wouldn’t he? In the act of manhandling his head, his eyepatch slips off and his bright red sclera becomes exposed to your gaze.

Vulnerability at its finest, you suppose. You don’t think Julian would ever allow another lover to see the crimson aftermath of the plague that coats the whites of his eye. That thought alone sends a sugary sweet buzz through your chest.  _ Yes, mine and mine alone _ .

Tears wet his lashes and his reddened eye shifts lazily before settling on you. His knees are sore and his jaw aches, but he sits there and takes it—like a good boy.

You don’t bother warning Julian that you’re close. In this scene, it doesn’t fit. The doctor is such a fan of theatrics, so you indulge him and stay in character. He can tell, though, with how you tense and the thrusts of your hips get sloppier. 

When you hold his head still, he eagerly presses his palms to the back of your hips and pushes you closer, further in his mouth—further down his throat. You spill into his mouth with a loud moan, briefly forgetting your surroundings.

Julian doesn’t realize he’s closed his eyes until you pull him off of you by his hair and his eyelids flutter open. “Congratulations, you’re spared to see another day, pet.” You pull your bottoms back up and look down your nose at him where he sits on his knees, debauched and disgraced.

The redhead licks his swollen lips. “I’ll be the best pet you’ve ever had.” Julian’s voice is grated and rough, but his telltale flirtatious tone still lingers. Your attention is guided to the shifting of his thighs and the creaks of his boots. “Tell you what,” you lean against the wall of the alley and jut your leg out.

“You can get off on my leg like the dog you are.”

You don’t have to wait long before the plague doctor is scrambling closer, grabbing at your calf and thigh. “ _ Thank you, thank you!”  _ Julian cries against the fabric covering your leg as his fingers stumble over the ties of his trousers. After some incoherent cusses of desperation, he pulls them down his thighs and grabs his aching cock with a gloved hand.

Amusement dances in your eyes and you watch as Julian positions himself so he can press against the front of your calf. He presses his cheek against your thigh, bending over the curve of your knee as he starts to rut against you, caught between using his hands to jerk himself or pull your leg closer. 

He moans in languages you’re unfamiliar with, though you can catch your name littered into each one. You can feel a wetness forming where he humps against you and you nearly grimace at the thought of walking home soiled—but you quickly remember the worse state your lover is in and the complaint dies. 

“I can tell you’ll be high maintenance.” You muse, reaching down to rest a hand on his head, fingers tangled in the knotted curls. You don’t pull again, much to Julian’s dismay, but it eggs him on even more. “I’ll b-be worth it—p-promise!” He mumbles against your thigh, finally finding a rhythm in his thrusts. 

Julian’s mind is swirling at the concoction of touch and smells—the squish of your flesh under his hands, the friction of your clothing, the smell and taste of you that still dances on his lips and tongue, among other things less pleasant about the alley. 

It doesn’t take long for pressure to build, not long at all. “P-please,  _ hah _ , c-can I come?” Julian pleads, skin heated and a cold sweat coating his skin that chills when the night air swishes around him. 

“Go ahead.”

The redhead whines more praise as his thrusts get faster and more uncoordinated, voice reaching an octave you didn’t think he could achieve. His shoulders shake and his body tenses, wrapping his long arms around the bend of your leg as a hot wetness seeps into the fabric. 

A broken sob of relief muffles against your thigh and Julian gives a few more pathetic ruts of his hips before thumping back onto the ground. You assume he’s worn out, so you break character and sink down to the ground next to him, pulling him close against your chest.

You press kisses over his face until Julian chuckles and presses a firm one against your lips. He’s too breathless to keep at it and he pulls away with a huff. “Was that good? Did you like it?” You ask, brushing as many tangles out of his hair as you can.

“It was more than  _ good _ , my dear.” Julian leans into your soft touch with a soft sigh. “It’s too bad we forgot lube—you could have taken me on this scummy earth like a true animal.” A cocky smirk spreads over his lips and he arches a brow.

You snort and brush off his eyepatch, tying it around his head for him.

“We’ll save that for next time. Let’s get you home, my love.”


End file.
